The Beginning Of The Galvanic Mecha-War
Bloxx made the series, I only write it. Plot The scene begins with Max meeting Alternate Max, and Max learning all the info from K8-E and Voltie. {Max: So... this is where you've all been?} {K8-E: Yeah. We've been helping fend off U-Tubba.} {Ben: Well, what do we do? U-Tubba's gonna send his fleet any day now!} {Alt. Max: I'd recommend practicing some of your aliens. Or better yet, why not use Jury Rigg to tune up the ships?} {Ben: Will do!} *Ben slaps down his Omnitrix, turning into Jury Rigg, and he instantly begins working on a ship. {Voltie: I have a signal! U-Tubba is sending his fleet to invade!} {Jury Rigg: I've gotten four engines tuned up, and ready to roll!} *Jury Rigg times out, turning back to Ben. {Max: Everyone, let's go!} *The entire Plumber Fleet comes up when U-Tubba's Fleet enters their territory, and begin hammering their foes with lasers. *U-Tubba's fleet begins firing strange cable-like things, trying to spread the Galvanic Mechamorph's control. {Ben: Oh no you don't!} *Ben slaps his Omnitrix, and becomes Eye Guy. {Eye Guy: Eye Guy! It's time to finish you off!} *Eye Guy blasts most of the cables before they can get to the ships. Voltie and the rest of the gang are able to destroy the rest of the cables while battering back U-Tubba's fleet. {Pax: I think we can win this guys!} {Shard: Let's keep this up!} *Suddenly Xevo notices a small figure moving towards Ben from behind. {Xevo: Beeeeen! Behiiiiind you!} *Ben as Eye Guy looks behind him, and sees U-Tubba. {U-Tubba: Benjamin, give me the Omnitrix, NOW!} {Ben: Ha, sad day for you U-Tubba!} *Eye Guy shifts all but one of his eyes to the front, rapidly firing with the back one at U-Tubba. {Xevo: I'm coming Ben!} *Xevo rapidly jumps over to Ben, and in a flash Eye Guy is reverted to Ben and U-Tubba is reaching down towards Ben's hand. {Xevo: Nooooooooo!} *Xevo tackles U-Tubba, knocking them both off of the ship. {U-Tubba: Noooo! You filthy DNAlien!} *U-Tubba latches onto one of his ships, and pulls himself up, pushing Xevo downwards to the ground. {Xevo: You won't get the Omnitrix U-Tubba!} *Xevo lands on one of the Plumber Ships, and jumps up to help protect Ben, who had become Upchuck. {Upchuck: Thanks Xevo! Let's take out these cables!} {Alt Max: We have these guys done!} {Mega U-Tubba: NO! I WON'T ALLOW THIS!} *U-Tubba leaps down on top of Xevo, and throws him off the ship. {Xevo: Ben, don't let him have the Omnitriiiiix!} *Xevo disappears from view as he falls farther. {Upchuck: No! Xevo!} {U-Tubba: Good-bye, Benjamin Tennys-} *Mitt blasted U-Tubba, and launched a cable onto Ben, dragging him over to their ship. {Ben: Thanks Mitt!} {Mitt: It's not over yet...} *The entire team sees a shadow above them, and they look up, to see a huge warship with Mega U-Tubba ontop of it, leading the ship. {U-Tubba: I will have the Omnitrix!} Trivia Category:Episodes